1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of scissors used at an office, at home or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a pair of scissors including a pair of blades respectively having flat blade back faces has been widely used at an office, at home or the like. However, if such a pair of scissors is used to cut tapes and sheets represented by adhesive tapes and kraft tapes on one surface of which an adhesive is applied, the adhesive adheres to the respective blade back faces of the pair of blades and the stuck adhesive causes a resistance to sliding of the respective blade back faces of the pair of blades to impair operability. Therefore, various structures of scissors for suppressing occurrence of such a problem have been figured out conventionally. As an example of such scissors, there is a known pair of scissors (e.g., refer to Kokuyo General Catalog: Kokuyo Co., Ltd. “HASA-1B” Stationery Edition of Kokuyo General Catalog for 2009, December, 2008: Page 539) in which blades are formed to have curved cross-sectional shapes protruding outward so that recessed portions are formed on blade back face sides. With this structure, an adhesive collects in the recessed portions on the blade back face sides and therefore it is possible to prevent occurrence of adhesion of the adhesive to the blade back faces.
To manufacture the pair of scissors described in the Kokuyo General Catalog, metal sheets are pressed to form a pair of blades having curved cross sections and the blades pairing up with each other are joined together for turning about a pivot. However, if the blades are formed by press working to manufacture the pair of scissors described in the Kokuyo General Catalog, shapes of the blades may become unstable because they warp again due to resilience after the metal sheets are formed into the blades, which means high working accuracy is required. If blade angles are reduced to increase sharpness, thickness of the blades cannot be secured in the blades having the curved cross-sectional shapes and therefore it is difficult to form sharp cutting edges.